Illumination
by Joey 300000
Summary: HeroesDoctor Who crossover. After the events of How to Stop an Exploding Man, The Petrelli brothers find themselves in a certain blue box....
1. A Strange Greeting

**Illumination**

**Chapter 1****: A Strange Greeting**

"The future isn't written in stone"

Claire looked up at her father with a mix of understanding and relief that he had finally come round to her way of thinking. Peter was glowing, brighter than ever. Kirby Plaza was engulfed in a warm glow. The surrounding buildings reflected the light back down onto the ensemble. Sylar's body lay on its side, arms outstretched; a pool of crimson seeping from the puncture created by Hiro's sword. D.L., Nikki, Micah and Molly huddled together by a column.

"I took his power, Nathan." Peter had his arms raised a little, illuminating Nathan's somewhat tired face. "I can't control it. I can't do anything"

"I'm not leaving you Peter." He turned towards his brother and walked to him. Peter backed away from him. "There's another way to end this and you know it"

Peter shook his head.

"I can't let you die"

Nathan looked him dead in the eye. He held everyone's lives in his hands

"And I can't let everyone else." He looked back at Claire. "_You_ saved the cheerleader. So _we _could save the world.

Finally, a freezing wave of acceptance overwhelmed the younger Petrelli. Everything they had done, everyone they had met, everywhere they had gone, all came down to the next few minutes.

"I love you Nathan"

"I love you, too"

Nathan looked up at the sky. His sons would remember him as a hero, as would his wife. He looked back at Peter.

"You ready?"

Peter nodded. "Yeah"

Nathan lunged forward. He grabbed Peter around the torso and shot into the sky.

After the initial shock of take-off, Peter couldn't help but enjoy himself on the way skywards. The roaring wind whistled through his hair. He should have frozen to death, but the radioactivity was warming him. Some of the heat must have helped Nathan, warming his chilled flesh. The two brothers soared into the air, higher and higher. Peter felt a surge of power inside him.

"It's happening, Nathan!" he yelled. "You have to drop me!"

"No!" Nathan bellowed. "I'm with you Peter!"

"Stop being a hero! Drop me!"

Nathan didn't reply. He continued to gaze upwards.

"Nathan."

He looked down at his younger brother.

"Please."

Nathan nodded. He pushed Peter away from his body. Slowly, as if in slow motion, Peter began to fall.

A blue telephone box appeared from nowhere. The doors flew open, Peter fell straight into it.

"Peter!" Nathan hollered, and flew in after his sibling. The doors slammed shut behind him. He slammed into a huge cylinder and crashed onto a circular table below.

Peter had already gotten up and was staring and a man dressed in a blue suit, and tie, converse trainers and a pair of bold glasses. They looked each other up and down and at the same time, uttered one word which summed up Peter's feelings completely.

"_What?"_


	2. Questions

**Chapter 2:**** Questions**

They continued to stare at each other. Eternities seemed to pass for the Doctor but it can't have been more than thirty seconds. The Doctor looked the man standing in front of him up and down. A white shirt covered his torso, jet black hair swamped his head. A thick strand was dangling over one eye.

_Slightly emo_ thought the Doctor. _But it suits him. Kind of_

Peter voiced his wonderment.

"Who the hell are you?" he demanded, slightly raising a fist.

"Well, I could ask the same question to you. And another- why are you _glowing_?"

Peter looked down. In the past few minutes he had completely forgotten the impending explosion and doom upon New York and himself.

"Oh my God! I'm gonna-"

"You're not going to explode." The Doctor reassured him. "You're safe in here."

Peter looked utterly bewildered. The Doctor relished this and grinned. Peter again asked his question, along with several more.

"Who are you? Where are we? How did you catch us?"

"Curiosity killed the cat" the Doctor replied

"I'm not a cat"

"Well… true, otherwise I'd have asked what a cat was doing in here-"

"Shut up!" Peter had thrust out his hands. The Doctor flew backwards powered by some invisible force. He slammed into one of the many weirdly shaped pillars leading up to the ceiling. He slumped to the floor.

"OK, nobody comes into my home and bosses me about. Who are you?"

Peter looked down on him.

"My name's Peter Petrelli."

The Doctor got to his feet.

"I'm the Doctor" He extended his hand which Peter shook.

"Doctor Who?" he asked

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

He side-stepped Peter and dragged the unconscious Nathan to him.

"Who's he?" the Doctor questioned dropping Nathan's arm.

"My brother, Nathan"

The Doctor slapped Nathan's face gently.

"Hello Mr. Petrelli!" he exclaimed, grinning

Peter looked around. _Where the hell are we?_

"You've stopped resembling a lava lamp by the way" the Doctor pointed out.

Peter looked down. It was true; he was no longer bursting with energy. He looked at his hands. He looked up again at the Doctor. He was hitting buttons on some kind of control panel.

"What are you doing?"

"Taking you"

Peter was startled.

"Taking me where?"

The Doctor gave a vicious smack on the controls.

"Because you are so full of radiation, I'll have to take you somewhere. Once we've travelled in time, the background radiation will stop you from going nuclear. Any particular place or time you want to go to?"

"You can travel in time? Like Hiro?"

"Who's Hiro?"

"Never mind. Take me to last Thursday"

The Doctor looked at him disdainfully.

"Thursday? I can do so much better, Peter"

"Just take me!" Peter roared, spheres of radiation flaring in his palms.

The Doctor looked at him with a mixture of fear, suspicion and curiosity. Then-

"Thursday it is!" Grinning stupidly, he slammed his hand onto the control panel.

"Anywhere in particular?"

"Mohinder Suresh's apartment"

"Okey-dokey!" exclaimed the Doctor, happily

After a few seconds he pressed a final button.

"Hold on tight" he warned.

The room shook violently. Peter fell to the ground. After much noise, confusion and flailing arms, Peter rose into the air, arms outstretched. Amidst this, the Doctor shook his head in disbelief.

"_That's impossible!"_


End file.
